


Yes! [-Cheater!Levi x Anguish!Reader-] One-Shot

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cost of breaking ones heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes! [-Cheater!Levi x Anguish!Reader-] One-Shot

A/N: This is a sequel to "No! [-Cheater!Levi x Anguish!Reader-] Pt 1/4"  
Contains grammatical errors. Anti-Petra series.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If only that dream was real, Levi thought to himself. It was the first thing he first thought of when he woke up to this morning.  
This emptiness could no longer be filled in his life. This guilt will no longer cease from his heart about what he had done over five years ago.  
If he could go back in time and warned his younger more devilish self then he would do it in a heartbeat, but he can't. The one who truly cherished him with all her heart is gone, and never coming back....

As he dawn his perfectly ironed pants, his white top, his jacket. Levi took his umbrella and left the apartment he once shared with the woman who truly devoted her feelings to him, only to have them be wasted when he confessed that his feelings he had for her were given to someone else.  
It cost him dearly because it wasn't suppose to be this way. Life was so cruel, and it cost him to lose the only thing who actually meant the world to him, only to have it taken from him shortly after his heart shattering confession.

The rain poured upon Levi's umbrella as he stood upon the perfectly cut lawn, in one hand held a beautiful bouquet, but the woman he finally figured out was his soulmate won't be able to be amazed at how beautiful they were, to smell them. Why? You asked.  
Well, its been five years since she past away from what doctors are now calling it 'broken heart syndrome', it was the next day when Levi found her body slumped on the floor near the bed that he finally made his mistake.  
She loved someone who didn't love her back until it was too late.  
She died alone when she thought he will be with her always.  
The smiles that Levi wished so many times to see, the sound of her laughter, the happiness of her voice, but it will never come back. Levi truly adored her, and it was so terribly cruel to leave his home and abandon such a rare beautiful woman alone begging him to come home, wishing that he could say he loved her.  
Levi was cast under another woman's spell, she loved him for his looks and not was what on the inside; she ruined a perfectly happy relationship and caused a young man to end his former lover's life in the horrific way possible.  
It was that nightmarish mistake that finally made Levi to open his eyes and realize that she was his home, his soulmate, his suppose to-be wife, the woman who should have been here to take care of his children. He missed those nights after making love to her, watching as the moon shined upon her bare breast, they would talk for several minutes, laughing and smiling, or for hours until the sun risen.  
Seeing as her eyes glowed when he played the violin.  
Levi missed the softness of her long beautiful [hair color] strands, her smooth skin. How seductive her eyes look whenever she stared at him.

Levi could never forget how much he hurt her. The sound of her voice that one final time he spoke to her the day before her death; how irritated he was with her like so many times before, to the point he just yelled at her to no longer bother him at work, he had much better things to do then listen to her constant rambling of loving him and wanting to see him.  
Images of his tears and screams, played in his mind as Levi held his heartbroken lover's corpse, begging her to come back to him made him realize how fragile life is, and the human race should not carry the emotion of love, if they can't stay faithful to their lover.  
Levi sniffed, his eyes red and swollen like the previous days, he knelt down placing the bouquet of flowers upon the standing white stone slab that held her name, her birthday, and the date of her death.  
Levi wasn't allowed at the funeral, and all charges that were placed upon him for her death were dropped because her father, her father's friend Erwin Smith, finally saw how much Levi loved the young woman now, how much he lost his stoic personality in court, as he cried loudly and was being brutally honest about much he truly loved the young woman, how much he wished he could have answered her pleas, wished he never fallen for Petra's manipulative personality and seductive ways.  
They realized that as long as she is dead, as long as Levi truly mourned her death for many years, the guilt will haunt him for many years until death consumes him, that there was no need for Government justice. Just guilt.

Levi sat in silence upon the soaked ground, he didn't mind his butt being soaked, it was not nearly as painful knowing that he will never see his beloved again in this world.  
That dream of reuniting with her will not come to past because his girlfriend was now physically gone, she died of a broken heart. She was killed by the one she loved most. He betrayed her trust and neglected true love as it was given to him. She died alone and heartbroken.  
Something that Levi didn't want.

Who will listen to him playing on his violin now?  
Who will give him the actual love he needs?  
To talk to him for long hours after making love?  
No one. No other girl will suit the needs that were given to him long ago by another female.

That night, Levi turned to face the window, seeing as the moon shined through his open curtain towards that empty spot of the side of his bed. Who was there to comfort her through those five miserable months? To keep her warm and feel save? To know she was loved? No one. Especially not him.  
Her scent has long since been gone, court order was given to him that her belongings need to be given back to her heartbroken widower father. Levi gave him everything, except for the outfit she worn on their one final date to the Winter Light Show, he didn't need it as much as Levi did.  
He was selfish and a complete asshole as to end the date after twenty minutes. To clean away the hand that held his through all that time. To turn away whenever she tried to kiss him. It will be the final time he will actually feel her love and devotion towards him, to have her warm loose body pressed against his, and not something cold and have rigamortis set it in long before his arrival.

Leaning back to his nightstand he pulled out his phone and searched the final, brutal text that will cause her to die alone and with a broken heart:  
[Name]: Levi, I know you would might not respond to this message like the many messages I have sent to you on the past, but I want you to answer my questions as honest as possible, okay? Please?

Me: Make it quick. I'm busy right now.

[Name]: Do you love me any longer?

Me: No.

[Name]: You met someone else and have been living with her have you?

Me: Bingo! Dumbass, took you long enough.

[Name]: I just didnt want to accept it that's all. Do you love her? Actually love her?

Me: Yes, I'm planning on marrying her. If you want to know how long it has been going on, I began dating her around the same time you moved in. I just needed someone to take care of my place while her lease is up.

[Name]: Did you at least thought that I felt more like home?

Me: What are you talking about? What kind of dumbass question is that? Listen, I don't have time for anymore of your worthless questions, you know about my infidelity now so there is no reason that you should speak to me any longer.  
So do us both a favor and let's just cut contact with one another. Okay?

[Name]: Alright.

Yes. Was all Levi should have said, he wasn't busy that night she died, he was sitting around watching a chick flick with Petra when she texted.  
Yes, he still brutally loved her. Even till this day he refuse to love another because what was given to him doesn't happen twice in a lifetime. He shouldn't have called her a 'dumbass' the only dumbass here was the man who caused her an untimely death, and have the pure love she had given him to quickly deteriorate in a matter of seconds.  
It took her a father a few minutes to calm down to answer Levi's final question:

'What was does mean when she said, did she at least feel like home to me?'  
'Idiot, murderer! It means was she the type of person you felt eager to return to everyday, to feel comfort and secure with, but I guess not. She is not here anymore.'  
Levi sniffed loudly once again, feeling his heart weigh heavy knowing he could have gone far if he just stayed faithful towards her. She wouldn't have to die a painful death, she wouldn't have to die alone.  
They could have gotten married by now and started a family, but that would never happen. She's gone now, and would never come back.

Now Levi understood how it feels not to be loved, to be touched, to no longer see the one you can't have. To beg day and night for their return, but sadly have it decline each second. To lay in bed and cry through the night knowing that the one you love is in another place being comforted.  
An act of cheating caused Levi greatly, he nearly killed Petra at work for taking part in his one true love's death. He was sued, but surprisingly it was declined and she was force to pay off his lawyer and her's. No other job would take her and she was forced to move back home and live her life in a loveless marriage to a man name Oluo Bozard. It was like his beloved was there to give Petra the ultimate punishment of taking her man and her life.  
It was like she forgiven him for everything cruel thing he had done to her.  
As Levi finally slumbered yet again, she watched from her side of the bed watching as these mournful tears continue to fall from his closed eyes. She reached over grasping his hand that rested upon her side.

'You ready to go, Sweetheart?'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: The last three chapters of 'No!' are in fact part of his dream.  
I cried so hard writing this. If you are planning on cheating on your girlfriend/boyfriend/wife/husband, think again because if you cheat on them, neglect them you will be loosing the greatest thing that ever happened and you can't really get it back at times.

If you are confused about the ending the Reader does forgive him, she came back and takes Levi away with her to Heaven.


End file.
